


"Y en mis siguientes vidas..."

by LukaChanSan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaChanSan/pseuds/LukaChanSan
Summary: Ella creyó que era el alma gemela del chico que amaba .También creyó que al tener poder podía hacer cambiar algo , que podía imponerse a la realidad.Ella los persiguió vida tras vida .Pero ya todos están hartos .El hora de que las almas gemelas regresen.SasuNaru AU .Este fic forma parte del concursosBe my Soulmate de la pagina de Facebook "SasuNaruSasu"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	"Y en mis siguientes vidas..."

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue creado para un concurso que actualmente esta finalizado.

En el pasado.

Los humanos veneraban a diferentes dioses que les ayudaban ,con sus habilidades características.

Tsunade era conocida por su gran poder de curación , ella hace tiempo había aceptado como discípula a Akina (Flor de primavera) para que le pudiese ayudar en tiempo de guerra que los humanos estaban provocando últimamente , veía un gran potencial en la chica por eso le confió una tarea como esa . En realidad tal vez nunca debió dejar que bajara al mundo humano , Akina era hermosa como ninguna su cabellera blanca relucía entre todas , pero sobre todo poseía unos bellos ojos jade que entonaban con su piel del porcelana .

Según Tsunade había grandes clanes devotos a los dioses a cada uno de ellos les tenían aunque sea un pequeño altar en sus casas , la rubia le dijo a Akina que fuera a curar a hijo Mayor de los Uchiha , que nadie la viera . La joven cumplió con su cometido curo a Ichiro de una gran herida en el vientre , la madre del chico pareció sentir su presencia y comenzó a orar como agradecimiento llamando después a la familia , ella se iba a ir pero vio entrar al hijo menor de la familia .

Quedo fascinada.

i followed all the rules (Seguí todas las reglas)  
I drew inside the línes (Dibuje dentro de las líneas )

Tsunade no le preguntó nada solo le agradeció su cometido y le siguió dando trabajo , Akina pensó que seguiría yendo al mundo humano sin embargo parecía ser que esa fue una ocasión especial por que Tsunade solo la cargaba de trabajo en el mundo inmortal , harta y muerta de ganas de volver a ver al joven bajo a escondidas haciéndose pasar por una campesina común , Jiro era un joven apuesto que gustaba de practicar todo el día por si un nuevo enfrentamiento sucedía .

I never asked for any thing that wasn't mine (Nunca pedí nada que no fuera mío)

Tsunade siempre le decía que era muy ilusa e ingenua , nunca lo creyó pues no había tenido consecuencias malas su actitud , por eso cuando Jiró la considero una amiga sus ilusiones aumentaron demasiado el joven parecía no acercarse a ninguna otra mujer que no fuera ella y una vez la protegió de que le cayeran unas cajas encima .Poco a poco su enamoramiento creció de manera descomunal , estaba tan alegre que sentía que debía de contárselo a alguien.

*

Su gran relato de amor -sin mencionar el nombre- se lo decía a una de sus mas grandes amigas en el mundo inmortal Ino la diosa del amor , entre charla y charla a la peliblanca se le ocurrió una gran idea su amiga rubia le debía un gran favor . Y ya sabia como cobrarlo 

—¿Que quieres que haga que ? — Ino parecía confundida , tal vez demasiado pero al ver la cara de Akina sintió un escalofrío — Akina ... 

—No es tan descabellado , además tu tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlo — Dijo emocionada mientras le sonreía 

—Pero hay mas que solo decir , osea ... —Ino se llevo una mano a sus ojos se irrito al ver que Akina no comprendía que era algo muy difícil de realizar la peliblanca no tenia el don de crear como ella así que tal vez por eso no captaba — Tengo que considerar muchas cosas , Aki , hay millones de humanos , muchas variaciones en sus vidas , muchas posibles combinaciones ...-

—Si , si ya se pero vamos esta seria una gran oportunidad para ti , además si le das esa importancia a la alma de los humanos y dioses serias venerada por ambos , también podría haber una "reencarnación " de dicho alma 

—¿Reencarnación? osea como reciclar el alma pero con cuerpo diferente ?

—¡Si! , podría ser que en ocasiones no se encuentren y cosas así pero siempre serán almas gemelas 

—No lo se , Akina , hay humanos muy malos que no merecen reencarnación —Ino miro a Akina que estaba algo desanimada — Lo pensare , suena ambicioso pero es también mucho trabajo—La rubia sentía una sensación de querer realizar dicho proyecto algo asi como ansias sin embargo era algo muy meticuloso.

Paso un tiempo de dicha conversación Akina era persistente y manipuladora , Ino tenia otros deberes que atender a si que normalmente le daba el "avión" pero las palabras correctas hacen magia . 

Y Ino cedió. 

La rubia trabajo y trabajo hasta que por fin pudo hacer que almas encajaran y también con el permiso de los dioses buscarles a ellos también su otra mitad observando como su trabajo daba frutos al ver que un hilo conectaba a las almas y solo era cuestión de esperar.

I waited patiently for my time ( Espere paciente mi tiempo)

Akina observo desde el mundo mortal como muchas personas decían ver un hilo , gris , azul y finalmente rojo , le pregunto a Jiro si veía algo pero el chico negó .   
Los años pasaron y Akina no veía nada , Jiro durante temporada de otoño comenzó a verlo , la mujer le preguntó ansiosa hacia donde lo guiaba o de que color era Jiro se negó a responderle y por primera vez vio a esos ojos jade verle con furia contenida. 

But when it finally came (Pero cuando finalmente llego ) 

Ese día Akina furiosa fue con Ino a preguntarle que habia hecho . Su amiga la miro confundida pidiéndole mas detalles , enfurecida le grito por que Jiro ya veía el hilo .

Ino no sabia quien era Jiro pero aun así le respondió — Es por que tu no eres su alma , tu alma aun no ... 

—¡Callate , Callate! Hasta su madre ha dicho que soy perfecta para su hijo , ¡¡Solo tenias un trabajo!! Yo debo ser su alma gemela nos llevamos bien , se muchas cosas sobre el 

—Eso no implica nada , Akina 

—¡No! ¡¡Por eso queria que crearas todo esta cosa de las almas gemelas!! Yo se que soy su alma gemela 

Ino miro con pena a su amiga trato de acercarse pero Akina tomo su mano apretándola —Maldicion — Gruño mientras se trataba de zafar del agarré —Akina ¡Sueltame! Lamentó que las cosas no hallan salido como esperabas ¡Pero mi trabajo decía esto !-

—Tiene que haber una manera de que ... 

Ino no pudo contener el enojo de Akina , quien después de cansarse se fue y regreso al mundo humano por periodos o Tsunade comenzaría a sospechar , aguardo hasta que Jiro informo a su hermano que el hilo finalmente se había hecho rojo , estaba listo para presentarles a su pareja .

Ella quiso esperar para ver si podía intervenir en la relación y entonces lo vio . No era ella , sino un el .

He calles his name (El dijo su nombre)   
And now i feel this over whelming pain (Y ahora siento este abrumador sentimiento) 

Un chico de cabellera rubia y brillantes ojos azul fuerte.

I mean its in my veins ( Quiero decir esta en mis venas)  
I mean its in my brain ( Quiero decir que esta en mi cerebro)  
My thoughts are runnig in a circule like a toy train (Mis pensamientos corren en un circulo como un tren de juguete )

Sabia que no podía atentar contra un humano , por el momento sabia con quien ir a reclamar . 

Im kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame (Soy como una foto perfecta con un marco roto)  
I know exactly who to blame ( See exactamente a quien culpar)

Nuevamente se encontraba frente a Ino furiosa , su amiga rubia se encontraba a la defensiva por su ultima visita.

and theres no in between (Y no hay intermedios)

—¿¡¡Un hombre !!? —Su enojo la domino por completo —¿¡Que demonios pensabas!? ¡Nunca saldrá nada de ahí! 

cause if i cant have that ( Por que si no puedo tener eso )

then i would be the leader of the dark and the bad (Entonces sere la líder de la oscuridad y lo maldad)

—Si el genero importara no existirían ese tipo de pareja , el destino no negó esa unión así que esta bien

—¡Estupideces! Veraz como te equivocas , yo te demostraré que fue un error esto que formaste en su vida — Ino temió lo peor al ver a su amiga salir decidida de su casa 

Tsunade fue informada de la posible inestabilidad de Akina , lo que llevo a mas pruebas , vigilancia y castigos . "Akina tiene potencial" dijo Tsunade alguna vez cuanta razón tenia .

being nice was my pastime (Ser amable es parte de mi pasado )  
but ive been hurt for the last time (Pero me lastime por ultima vez )  
and i wont ever let another person take advantage of me (Y nunca dejare que otra persona se aproveche de mi )

Nadie se dio cuenta las veces que iba a ver a Jiro , donde le pido asiló -ante la mirada sospechosa de su pareja- quiso pasar mas tiempo con el convenciéndolo de que Yumiko no era de su conveniencia . Hasta llegar a besarlo fue ahí cuando ambos hombres la sacaron de su hogar pidiéndole que los dejara de molestar .

he anger burns my skin, third-degree (la ira me quema hasta un tercer grado)  
now my bloods boiling hotter than a fiery sea (Ahora mi sangre hierve mas que un mar de fuego)  
theres nobody getting close to me (No hay nadie que se me acerque)

Meses después una guerra nueva se avecinaba , y todo aquel que pudiera empuñar una espada debía luchar. 

Pese a la oraciones y ruegos de la señora Uchiha , lo único que lograron encontrar de su hijo y yerno fue un cadáver masacrado y a juzgar por la posición de su hijo , se había suicidado .

La señora Uchiha volvió a sentir la presencia que sintió cuando curaron a Ichiro pero estaba vez el aura era muy pesada. 

—Hay que darle un entierro digno a mis hijos -

El aura se hizo aun más pesada.

theyre gonna bow to the evil queen (Se inclinaran ante la reina malvada)  
your nightmares my dream (Tu pesadilla es mi sueño)  
just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes (Solo espera a que caigan en mis planes malvados )

Ella los persiguió vida tras vida . 

Fue amiga de cada una de las versiones de Jiro trato de separarlos , trato de enamorar a Jiro pero siempre llegaba Yumiko a cambiarlo todo . No importó nunca el genero , Yumiko siempre hizo brillar a Jiro de una manera excepcional.

Pero siempre morían muy jóvenes . 

Que raro ...

i want what i deserve (Quiero lo que merezco)  
i want to rule the world (Quiero conquistar el mundo)  
sit back and watch them learn (Siéntate y mira como aprenden)  
its finally my turn (Es finalmente mi turno)

Sin embargo todo tiene un limite , Akina ya no soporto su ira en la sexta rencarnación asi que acaricio por ultima vez el rostro de Charasuke , aun estaba tibio .Giro su rostro mirando fría a Menma ensangrentado se acerco a el y con su mano apretó su rostro —Si tan solo no existieras

Hizo unas posiciones de manos regresando así al mundo inmortal . Primero hizo una parada antes de dirigirse donde Ino , si no se había manchado las manos con el humano si lo hizo con alguien mas . Camino entre los caminos decorados de grandes y bonitas flores sabia que esta cerca de la casa de su amiga .

Toco la puerta , la abrirla Ino apenas parpadeo.

Entre dioses habían sucedido algunas disputas , los golpes habían estado presentes pero nada que los demás no pudieran contener o curar . Esta vez fue diferente , Ino no tenia la fuerza ,regeneración o velocidad de Akina que aun dominada por la ira acertaba en cada golpe .

if they want a villain for a queen (Si quieren un villano para reina)  
im gonna be one like theyve never seen (Sere uno que nunca han visto)  
ill show them what it means (Les enseñare lo que significa)  
now that i am that (Ahora que soy la reina)  
i will be the ruler of the dark and the bad (Gobernare lo oscuro y lo malo)

El alboroto llego hasta un joven semidiós que pasaba por la casa de la diosa del amor , que luego de un rato fue destruida debido a la pelea . Le informó a la maestra de Akina y al esposo de Ino , quienes después de otros dioses les siguieron hasta encontrarse una desalentadora escena .

La peliblanca se encontraba sobre Ino quien estaba inconsciente . 

—¡Quiero lo que merezco!— Les grito antes de esfumarse

¡I want what i deserve! (Quiero lo que merezco)

Tsunade y Sai corrieron para tratar de curar a Ino, los demás dioses trataron de seguir a la actual traidora .

—Akina —Susurro con odio Tsunade al ver lo que había hecho su ahora exalumna — Lo hizo a propósito —Le dijo a Sai que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Ino , el le dirigió la mirada confundido — La durmió , le quito parte de sus poderes -

—Ella aun estaba débil por lo de las almas , han pasado años pero fue demasiado poder —La cargo —¿Despertara? 

—Esta demasiado débil apenas la siento , es un milagro que este respirando - 

—¡Tsunade! —Escuchó una voz raposa atrás , la rubio volteo y se encontró con Jiraiya que venia junto a Orochimaru —¿Que mierdas paso aquí?

—Los humanos se han vuelto un caos y Aoda fue atacado —Dijo Orochimaru tranquilamente mientras veía a Sai cargando a Ino , le tocó el rostro —Le robo poder llévala a mi laboratorio creo si trabajamos juntos Tsunade y yo podremos estabilizarla 

—¿Un caos?—Pregunto Tsunade 

—Se han empezado a pelear y además ya no veo los hilos , ni los registros de las almas —una voz mas se acerco a ellos —Shikamaru comenzó a perder los registros como si se hubiera esfumado , quisimos mandar a Chouji abajo a ver como estaba el asunto con mas claridad pero... La combinación para bajar al mundo humano fue cambiada y Hinata atacada , el daño fue a sus ojos no haya que ser un genio para saber quien fue 

—¿Por que haría esto esa mocosa? —Dijo Jiraiya enojado 

—Ino menciono que estaba muy ilusiondada con un humano pero cuando la atacó creyó que lo había dejado en paz pues la habían estado vigilando , veo que no fue así - 

Tsunade, Orochimaru y Sai corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a las instalaciones de Orochimaru , teletransportarse era demasiado peligroso en el estado de Ino .

Los arboles indicaron el cambio de estación , la ciudad de los dioses era todo un caos . Pues desde la desaparición de las almas gemelas cierta parte de la población perdió su cordura , las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor guerras , malas cosechas .  
La única que podía tener un control sobre los humanos en ese tipo de fe , ya no estaba . Neji del destino se encontraba atareado con la carga del trabajo , parecía que ahora todo había vuelto a ser como antes pero con un toque de locura . Hinata había perdido la vista ella era la diosa a cargo del registro de los dioses que bajaban al mundo humano , ella creo las combinaciones para entrar y salir todo eso en su fiel pergamino , que ahora ya no estaba.

Si , las almas gemelas se había dado esfumado.  
¿Que tan malo podía ser esto?

Miles de años después.

Naruto caminaba con entusiasmo por las calles de Konoha , uno de los pocos países que aun contaban con una población decente en el mundo . El no sabia mucho pero en los libros de historia se hablaba que un día hace miles de años muchos humanos se volvieron locos y un caos devastador acabo con el mundo ,como si se estuviera pudriendo poco a poco . 

El había escuchado a ancianos decir que el amor romántico había desaparecido , que lo poco que había sacado adelante al mundo era el amor maternal y fraternal . Para sobrevivir el ser humano debía de procrear sin embargo muchos no tenían interés en eso como si las personas no les resultaran atractivas.

¿Sexo? Si pero con protección .

¿Embarazo inesperado? Aborto clandestino , adopción o decidían criarlo solos

¿Matrimonio? ¿Para que ?

¿Pareja e hijos? Jamás 

El humano solo parecía ignorar un proceso para el que fue creado , reproducirse.

Al principio nadie lo noto hasta que la población con el paso del tiempo se desplomo , ya casi nadie se casaba ni tenia hijos , fue ahi que el gobierno implemento un sistema seleccionando personas al azar para crear un hijo , al final una de ellas debía de quedarse con el bebe o darlo en adopción aunque en la mayoría de los casos un padre o una madre eran los que se iban dejando así al bebe con el contrario pues era el único que sintió afecto por el recién nacido.

Pocos eran la excepción , algunos si llegaban a sentir amor romántico pero eran contadas las parejas. 

El no quería inmiscuirse mucho en el tema , pues llegaba a incomodarlo hasta cierto punto al embriagarlo de una sensación de miedo y tristeza .   
Naruto era huérfano , el único amor que había sentido era el de un hombre que lo cuido en su estancia ahí pero Iruka no podía seguir cuidadolo según lo establecido por la ley así que hace 3años que él era independiente aunque no le fuera muy bien del todo pero ahí seguía irritando a cualquier habitante con mal humor -que eran muchos- con el que se topara .

Mucha gente al verlo pensar creía que era muy extraño ¿Por que siempre sonreía? 

¿Que tenia de especial la vida es esos tiempos?

"Los humanos habían sidos abandonados por los dioses hace mucho tiempo , ahora solo existían por razones egoístas , las parejas solo se formaban para perpetuar la raza , no había nada de por medio . Muchos animales también se extinguieron , había partes inhabitables , ¿Donde están los dioses? ¿Donde quedo la fe que le tenían al dios de la agricultura , la sanación , los animales , fertilidad..? "

Si en la actualidad ya nadie mencionaba a los dioses , el humano solo tenia una cosa en el cerebro .  
"Sobrevivir a cualquier costo"

—Hey mocoso !! —tan perdido iba en sus pensamientos que apenas sintió cuando era tacleado hacia otra parte de la calle -

El automóvil en cuestión se estrelló contra una tienda en la que Naruto pasaba justo en ese momento , un señor le grito desde el otro lado pero un joven que camina en dirección contraria lo tacleo.

—Ouch!!—Se quejo del golpe en su cabeza al golpear el asfalto ,quiso moverse pero el fuerte agarre del joven en sus caderas se lo impidió —Demonios , esta inconsciente - Palpó su bolsillo del pantalón para ver si estaba ahi su celular —Cuando llamo a ambulancia procuro no moverse para no lastimar mas al joven pero antes de desmayarse solo pudo pensar una cosa —Es un accidente muy inusual ...

'¿Que es esto ? Todo es rosa o es morado? Me siento como si flotara en una piscina ...'

'Alguien toco mi hombro , al voltear vi una mujer muy linda que trató de hablarme pero no escuche nada ...absolutamente nada'

—Sus signos son estables , solo es una leve contusión pero estará bien — El doctor le hablaba a alguien —¿Eres su hermano...?

—No solo soy un...amigo-

—De cuerdo , los registros del chico dicen que es huérfano y afortunadamente su trabajo cubre los servicios , lo daremos de alta en unas horas -

—Es todo un torpe ...-

—Y tu eres muy creído —Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos vio a un chico de ojos negro al igual que su cabello—Gracias supongo...

—¿Supongo? Te salve la vida usuratonkachi , malagradecido 

—jajaja —El otro chico solo fruncio el ceño por la risa — Es irritablemente agradable , esta charla . ¿Estas bien?

—Hmm pues claro si , si no estaría frente a ti 

—Lo digo que tu quedaste inconsciente antes que yo dattebayo . Bueno da igual ¿Como todo llamas ? ¿O te crees mucho como para decirle a un simple mortal tu nombre ? -

—Tu cara es graciosa , pero si de verdad te interesa mi nombre . Uchiha Sasuke-—Dijo a penas mirándolo de reojo

—Wow - 

—¿Que?¿ Eres tan tonto que te sorprendes con un nombre?-

—¿¡Que!? Teme presumido , ¡solo que todo esto es muy raro! Sentí un escalofrío cuando dijiste tu nombre -

—Si , claro ¿Y tus modales?- 

—Ahh cierto , Soy Uzumaki Naruto —Dijo sonriente pero vio como el chico se quedo mudo -¿Que te pasa? ¿Tambien te impresionan los nombres?

—No es nada . Nos vemos — Naruto apenas pudo pronunciar una despedida cuando el chico ya se había ido -

"¿Que rayos fue eso? , mas que un escalofrío fue una sensación de ...felicidad" Pensó Sasuke afuera del cuarto del chico 

Sasuke Uchiha era un joven de 25años que vivía con su hermano mayor , el joven Uchiha había tenido una vida un tanto triste pues aunque tuvo padres y buena educación el amor fue la primordial falta en su vida . Bueno del fraternal y el maternal , uno por que no tenia el menor interés en un hijo de baja espectativa y ella murió después del parto , hace 8 años que su padre dejo ese mundo y para sorpresa de muchos el quedo devastado a pesar de trato de su padre .

Itachi trabajaba como abogado , el prefería algo mas como llegar a administrar una gran empresa.  
Ese día solo iba a ir por unos dangos y comida para el fin de semana , el no quería inmiscuirse en un extraño accidente . No conocía al chico pero su cuerpo se movió solo .

"¡Yumiko!" 

—¿Yumiko? — Pregunto confundido —Eso pensé cuando lo empuje -

—Sasuke—Se escuchó como lo llamaban desde la entrada de su casa —Veo que regresaste , ¿Como esta el chico que salvaste? 

—Bien hoy lo dan de alta , no tiene ningún familiar pero si seguro -

—Bueno algo a nada —Itachi camino hasta llegar frente a su hermano —Adivina que tengo atrás 

—Tu trasero flaco y fastidioso —Dijo restándole importancia —Me da igual 

—Que gruñon , pero mira —Itachi le mostró un gato negro algo peludo

—¿Que es eso?—Dijo mirando raro a la criatura en las manos de su hermano

—Un gato que mas va a ser —Contesto acercando al gato a Sasuke que dudo un poco en cargarlo —Crei que te gustaría , adoras los gatos-

—Es es uno muy peculiar —dijo mientras revisaba al gato por todos lados —No me digas que así como así lo recogiste de la calle -

—Me crees estúpido ...No contestes -Se sentó en un sillón de la sala —Lo encontré hace meses rodando por aquí , la señora de al lado se queja que su pipí huele muy feo .Y finalmente me decidí por traerlo a casa lo atrape hace dos días cuando trabajaste y lo lleve al veterinario pero cuando me entere de tu accidente se lo encargue un día más . Esta vacunado , desparacitado , y bañado -

—¿Lo bañaron?

—El chico de la veteterinaria dijo que era necesario tenia un exceso de pulgas . Además dijo que después de eso desaparecieron las pulgas , miralo esta como gato fino-

— ¿Es mio ?—pregunto al ver como su hermano se dirigía a su cuarto—Yo no quiero un gato

—Pues ya lo tienes , ¡Feliz cumpleaños! -

—Estamos a Octubre , Animal!!-

—El próximo año ya no te regalare nada !-

—Ahg , ¿Y ahora que hago contigo?, no soy tan malo para sacarte a la calle—Suspiro y lo sentó a su lado—¿Te pongo un nombre? —El gato solo se acostó en el sillon—Hmp estas feliz por que ya no tienes que dormir en el asfalto he ... O vamos hasta collar te puso Itachi , ese tonto gastando dinero ... Es bonito ¿"Luna"? ...¿No eres macho? Ohh perdón "Jomei" ...De verdad que tengo un hermano muy raro ...Nooo el solo quiere verme en ridículo gritandote ¡Jomei ven aquí ! Y esas cosas —el gato le ronroneo —Lo peor es que te gusta — dijo al ver como se dejaba caer en el sillón para dormir — Jomei , que nombre tan raro para un gato 

—¡Tu le hubieras puesto uno mas raro! —Grito su hermano desde su cuarto

—¡Bruja!-

—¡Si lo dices por lo pelo...!-

Naruto solo tuvo que firmar unos papeles y se fue . Aunque antes de salir un oficial lo abordo diciéndole si quería presentar cargos , pero por obvias razones la investigación llevaría tiempo pues aunque habían testigos muchos afirmaban diferentes cosas uno, no definían su sexo muchos afirmaban que era mujer otros que hombre dos si estaba herido o no y tres la ultima donde mayoría concordó "Tenia unos ojos verdes brillantes".

Corrió a su puerta aunque aún le dolía bastante el cuerpo , abrió la puerta y de inmediato una bola peluda le salto encima primero parecía gruñirle , sin embargo termino siendo atacado por la lengua furiosa de su mascota junto con gimoteos .

—Ya , ya Kurama —Apenas dijo agarrando al animal y separandolo de el — Lo siento no pude llamar a nadie para te viniera a ver , pero ya estoy de regreso 'ttebayo ¿Comiste lo que te dio la señora Kurenai?

—Oh Kurama , si te dijera todo lo que me paso en dos días — Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sofá y Kurama se hechaba en su pecho — ¿Te interesa tanto? 

—Bueno , te confieso que tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Sasuke — El zorro se removió un poco en su pecho —Si 'ttebayo . El me salvo así que debe ser una buena persona , me espero hasta que despertara y es divertido hablar con el — Kurama solo levanto un poco su cabeza —¿Que insinuas con esa mirada? ¿Tan mal suena el quererlo volver a ver? ... exageras , tengo un buen presentimiento con el .

"¿Que ? Otra vez aqui , la chica rubia sigue estando frente a mi ...parece gritar , no se cuanto lleva así ...pero creo que se ha cansado , cayó de rodillas , se le ve frustrada ¿Por que no me muevo? "

—Ahhh!!!! —Grito el rubio al despertar —Kurama! ¡No muerdas , me dará un infarto! Se que tienes hambre pero , "zorro no mata zorro " Oíste! -

Naruto 

Desde el accidente comencé a tener sueños raros con una chica rubia , ella siempre parece angustiada , cuando me llama su voz suena como si estuviera en el fondo del mar . Y lo mas raro es que no puedo siquiera moverme o decirle algo , hoy Kurama me levanto mordisqueando mi mano , se me olvido darle de comer anoche y ya son las 11:00 am . 

Se le notaba hambriento , lo deje que comiera a gusto mientras me preparaba un Ramen instantáneo , para hacer tiempo puse la televisión de la sala y le cambie a las caricaturas , hasta que sonó el pequeño timbre del microondas .

Comía a gusto hasta que Kurama comenzó a jalar mi pijama insistentemente , solo me estire un poco para comer mas rápido y "cumplir el capricho de mi mascota" este pequeño amigo queria dar un paseo .

—Tienes actitud de todo menos de zorro , pero bueno a si te quiero y todo -

Me cambie y le coloque la pechera y la correa . Kurama parecía muy entusiasmado antes de salir , tanto que me jalaba impidiendo que cerrara con llave el departamento , en ese rato salió la señora Kurenai que me saludo con su pequeña hija en brazos . Según se su esposo murió antes de que la pequeña naciera .

Kurama me jalo hasta llegar a l parque mas cercano , donde lo solté en el área canina , la gente solo me veía raro pero tenía todos mis papeles en regla como para señalar que mi pequeño zorro era inofensivo y sobre todo mio legalmente hablando .

Mientras mi zorro jugaba me dedique a verlo juguetear con pequeños perros que no parecían diferenciarlo . Me tranquilice y cerré los ojos un momento , pues aun me perturba un poco los sueños que he tenido .

—¡Oh no!—Escuche como gritaba una chica—¡Codigo G! 

Al escucharlo me levanté de inmediato sabiendo a lo que se refería "Gato suelto" quise ubicar a Kurama que pero los perros grandes no me dejaban ver , algunos dueños buscaban tratar de sacar del tumulto a sus pequeños Chihuahuenses o Pomeranian . Mientras que otros gritaban ordenes a los mas grandes 

"¿por que hay gatos tan estúpidos?" pensé mientras seguía gritando a Kurama , al ver que evidentemente ese zorro me ignoraba trate de seguir a la jauría que perseguía a esa bola de pelos gatuna .   
Pero justo como si me contradijera el gato , evadió a los mas grandes , haciendo que unos 3 lo persiguieran aun mas furiosos , el gato parecía por fin captar su entorno y subió la reja que limitaba el pequeño terreno para los perros hasta llegar a un árbol , el sonido no había disminuido los perros le seguían ladrando al gato en el árbol . Cuando los alcance ¡No estaba Kurama! Ese zorro travieso , volteo desesperado a todos lados y no lo veo , poco a poco las personas se llevaba su perro y yo sigo buscando a mi zorro .  
¿Tal vez se fue a la calle ? De solo pensarlo se me encoge mi corazón , corri a la salida pero alguien me toco el hombro .

—Disculpa—Me dijeron , ¡oh es una chica! —¿Buscas a tu zorro no?-

—Que no es obvio "ttebayo —Diablos , me ve como loco y me hace una pregunta a si -

Ella se río nerviosamente y señalo el árbol del rincon donde estaba el gato aún. ¡Este zorro va a matarme algún día!   
Kurama se encontraba del otro extremo de la rama , el gato no parecía asustado , pero mi zorro se veía feliz tratando de alcanzarlo .

Otra vez corrí ...

—¡Kurama/ Jomei!

¿Jomei?

¿Eh?¿Sasuke?

Fin pov Naruto.

Sasuke

El gato llevaba 3 semanas aquí , y si es mio . 

Itachi no se hace cargo en lo mas minimo del gato tuve que comprar comida , recogedor , arena , un poste y una jaula . Jomei se comportaba " bien" pero a veces era muy imprudente , pues muchas veces traía trabajo a la casa y el quería salir ... ¿Osea que gato quiere salir a pasear ? Lo regañe muchas veces hasta que hoy me convenció , no se como pero lo hizo lo malo es que no me obedece , parece solo entender "comida" "dormir " y "Jomei" . Por que pese a que ya traía la correa el se escapo en cuanto abrí la puerta y Sasuke Uchiha -osea yo- salio como loco de su casa corriendo tratando de alcanzar un gato .

Evidentemente lo perdí de vista , le pregunte a muchas personas y solo una me pudo dar razón , seguí la calle que me indico y a lo lejos escuche un alboroto el perros . Joder no quiero encontrar a mi gato destripado , corrí lo mas rápido que pude y fue cuando lo vi en un árbol.

—Jomei! /Kurama- 

¿Que mierdas hace un zorro en un árbol?

Comienzo a acercarme y diviso a Naruto viéndome sorprendido , no lo hablo pero me dirijo a la raíz del árbol   
—Maldicion ¡Jomei baja ya! —Estiro mis brazos esperando que ese gato me oberezca pero solo veo claramente como este salta hacia Naruto , justo después del zorro -

Es ahí cuando trate de saltar la reja , era demasiado problema ir a la entrada , cuando pude caer bien Naruto agarraba a Jomei que se le restregaba a contra la cara , el zorro se ponía de patas para alcanzar a Jomei .

—Rayos "ttebayo . Amigo tranquilo , no soy tu dueño —Ese dobe

—Jomei ya basta ! —Tome a Jomei y lo aparte de Naruto que lucia avergonzado -

—¡Oh Sasuke , que bueno verte!— Me dijo sonriente mientras se me acercaba 

—Si , aja—¿Que? , bueno en realidad tenía curiosidad de saber como estaba , pero no se lo iba a decir seria muy raro

—¿Por que le pusiste Jomei a un gato?-

—¿Quien le pone Kurama a un zorro?—Mire al animalito que ahora cargaba el dobe —Ni siquiera impone , como la leyenda -

El zorro ese me gruñó —Oh bueno yo siento que le queda , jajajaja . ¿Me das tu numero ?-

¿Mi numero ? Que se cree este...

*

—¿Con quien chateas?— Itachi por que a veces eres tan metiche 

—Que te importa —Bloquee mi celular al ver como se acercaba —Vete a donde te necesiten metiche

—Ahh , de acuerdo pero no andes mandando packs he —Mi hermano me guiño el ojo mientras volvía a lo suyo - 

¿Por que yo le mandaría una foto de mi pene a este Usuratonkachi?  
Desbloqueo el celular y vuelvo a escribirle , pero el comentario de Itachi me regresa a la mente . Y Naruto me manda una imagen ...

¡ese estúpido me envió un pene!

Furioso le iba a enviar un audio , diciéndole que se olvidara de lo que sea que tenemos . Cuando ...

*Dobe < De seguro estas enojado , jajajaj yo también pensé mal cuando me la enviaron , pero Teme! Mira bien es una cabeza , la chica lo tiene teñido de ese color y su peinado . Jajajaja lo siento pero es divertido lo que la gente malpiensa>

Creo que me sonroje a lo tonto.

Maldicion , no puedo creer que me interese ver su pene . Solo lo conozco de 6 meses .

*

Naruto.

No puedo dormir , siento como si me faltara el aire , me siento incómodo ...  
Ya me cambie de posición muchas veces ,Kurama hasta ronca tranquilo rayos no quiero interrumpirlo con mi insomnio ,la almohada vuelvo a comodarla ...

Ringg , Ringg .

Es mi celular , mas específico el tono de llamada veo la pantalla y mi corazón late rápidamente . 

—¿Tambien con insomnio "ttebayo ?-

-—Si , no se por que pensé en ti en primer lugar . Pero supongo que por algo contestaste -

—¿Como esta Jomei ? Parecía inquieto la semana pasada que fui a verte ...verlos -

—Comio mucho y anduvo un poco estreñido pero ya esta bien -

—Que bueno , es irónico como dices no quererlo pero lo entiendes a la perfección -

—Ese gato te adora ,estoy seguro que esta enamorado de ti -

—Lo dices como si te molestara , pero tranquilo se nota que tambien te quiere -

—Si me molesta pero no por que... Olvidalo ¿Ya no fue ese cliente molesto a tu restaurant?

—Solo soy mesero , pero no ya no fue . ¿Le hiciste algo para asustarlo ?-

—Solo el puñetazo que ambos le dimos ese día ...así que si es todo un cobarde-

—Esperemos ...jejeje , ese puñetazo que me soltó antes no me lo espere -

—Se nota , caíste en mis brazos como frágil damisela 

—Si , pero sabe me sentí tan bien... Avergonzado , si eso fue raro estar entre tus brazos 'ttebayo -

—Hmp-

Llevo un año de conocer al teme , creo que me gusta .

—¿Tu hermano es gay?

—No lo se ¿Importa? —Itachi le resto importancia a lo que le decía su "amigo" Deidara 

—No soy doble moral Itachi , pero vamos tal vez tu y yo nos salvamos de tener que "aparearnos" con una chica y regar hijos que no iban a recibir amor , solo para preservar la especie tal vez a ellos el gobierno los llame para que embaracen a una chica —Ellos estaban en la cocina preparando unos Sándwiches , mientras de vez en cuando Deidara se asomba a ver que hacían ambos jóvenes —¿Sabias que la tasa de natalidad bajo estos dos años? No han nacido mas bebes 

—Espero que no los obliguen a nada ellos parecen...

—El uno para el otro ¿no? Si yo cuando vi al rubiales eso pensé , no se pero tu hermano parece muy feliz a su lado 

—Si , así es

En la sala

—¿El novio de tu hermano?—Pregunto Naruto después de que Itachi se ofreciera a llevar a Deidara a su casa 

—¿novio? hmp no exactamente o tal vez si , a mi me dice que es su amigo pero luego como que grita muy extraño desde la habitación de Itachi . Y ya sabes la paredes son delgadas y yo impresionable

—Si , claro ...Kurama y Jomei están mas que tranquilos —Dijo señalando el sillo de enfrente donde dormían ambos animales juntos -

—Como no van a estar tranquilos , uno es el que trabaja para darles de comer -

Sasuke volteo a ver a su acompañante , que miraba a las mascotas con una sonrisa tierna . Su vista se enfocó en los labios de color crema del rubio , este sintió la mirada y volteo encontrándose con los ojos negros queriendo , anhelando algo mas.  
Naruto tomo eso como un si a lo que el también quería desde hace tiempo , uniendo sus labios con Sasuke en un beso embriagante. No querían separarse le gusto demasiado el contacto sintiéndose aun mas excitados cuando sus lenguas se unieron.

Ellos estaban tan en lo suyo que apenas y notaron cuando todo se volvió obscuro .

—Ahh que vergonzoso desmayarse en tu primer beso "ttebayo -

—Lo mismo digo —Dijo una voz s su lado 

—¡Sasuke!—dijo al acercarse —¿Que es esto "'ttebayo? 

—Es como mi sueño —Dijeron al mismo tiempo 

—Asi es — Una tercera voz se les unió por la espalda volteándose por completo vieron a la misma joven rubia que de vez en cuando soñaban 

—¡Ya puedo escucharte " ttebayo!—Grito Naruto con entusiasmo 

-Uzumaki Naruto siempre entusiasta — La rubia tomo las manos de Naruto apretándolas levemente —Tu alma es tan cálida que a mas de muchos les daría envidia 

—¿Mi alma? 

—Para empezar ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Por que sabes el nombre del Usuratonkachi ? —Sasuke quito el agarre de Naruto con la chica y tomo su mano 

—Nunca sin la guardia baja , bien Uchiha Sasuke . Naruto aun sigues siendo muy ingenuo , Mi nombre es Ino antigua diosa amor y creadora de las almas gemelas 

—¿Almas gemelas?—dijo Sasuke confundido

—No quiero sonar grosero pero jamás había oído sobre ti ...digo usted ...ni de las almas gemelas "'ttebayo -

—Lo se , hace mucho que mi nombre no es mas que un triste recuerdo de lo que hacia a la raza humana prosperar ...-

—¿Eras la diosa de amor? ¿Por que eras? 

—El mundo en que ustedes viven se rige por las frías leyes de sobrevivir a costa de quien sea o de lo que sea. No hay amor al prójimo , ni a la naturaleza y mucho menos propio según tengo entendido el matrimonio paso a ser cosa del pasado , el gobierno tiene una base de datos con todos lo humanos sanos y fuertes para así juntarlos y crear mas bebes , bajo la fría crianza de ser un hijo no deseado ,su tasa de natalidad paso a la historia y para su mala suerte personas malas dirigen el mundo...-

—¿No hay amor?—Naruto estaba confundido —P-pero yo amo a mi mascota , no tuve padres pero un hombre me cuido como si fuera su hijo y - y luego esta ...—Volteo a ver a Sasuke —Sasuke , estoy seguro de lo que siento 

—Hay excepciones claro que si , ustesdes al igual que muchas personas —Ino se dirigió a un pequeño buró que salio de la nada , de ahí saco un pergamino pequeño—Akina era mi amiga , ella era poderosa se termino obsesionando con un hombre yo no me di cuenta hasta que insistentemente me pidió crear almas que se complementarán , insistió hasta que accedí pero ella no era el alma de Jiro , lo cual la desquicio por completo .Una vez me ataco y no le puse un alto , ella los persiguió vida tras vida asesinando a Yumiko . Hasta que al no poder cambiar nada opto por robarme poder y dejarme en un estado horrible y eso no es lo peor ni siquiera le pudimos seguir el rastro pues dejo ciega a la encargada de los sellos para entrar y salir de aquí

—Uno de nosotros es una reencarnación de ese hombre ¿No es así? —Sasuke pensaba que era un sueño , pero las sensaciones que le provocaba el lugar le rectificaban que estaban realmente ahi-

—Asi es — El pergamino en sus manos brillo levemente , luego susurro algunas palabras — Naruto—El hablador chico no hay dicho palabra alguna —Tu al igual que Sasuke comenzaron a tener sueños conmigo desde que se conocieron ¿Por que crees?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza , las mejillas otra vez se tiñeron de rosa y sonrió como tonto — ¿Nosotros somos...almas gemelas "ttebayo?-

Sasuke aparentar demencia pero su cuerpo y mente lo traicionaron al teñirle un sonrojo y soltar una sonrisa.

—Akina enloqueció aun mas al saber que un hombre completaba a su amado . Nos tardamos tiempo pero cuando pudimos identificarlos , no dimos cuenta de lo que ella hizo a su primera vida , Jiro era su nombre la guerra estallo y el junto a Yumiko tuvieron que pelear ...ellos no murieron en combate Akina jugo sucio y asesino a Yumiko frente a Jiro metiéndolo en una ilusión para hacerle creer que lo salvo de un peligro . Ella no sabia el dolor que le provocaría a Jiro ; Yumiko no debía morir así por eso Jiro sintió como su otra mitad le era arrebatada con furia no se si le dijo algo a Akina pero no soporto ver su lazo cortado y se suicido eso la desquició cuando regreso me ataco y robo poder ella hizo ciegos a los humanos ante el amor , robo registros , cambio la entrada a su mundo y mi control sobre los hilos y almas por eso tardamos tanto en hallarlos , aun con algo de poder mande algo a la tierra espero que hay dado frutos — Dijo para mirar a Sasuke 

> Necesito de su ayuda no es por hacerlos sentir mal pero , tristemente ustedes fueron el origen de todo , Akina tiene gran poder pero todo tiene un limite por años trate de contactarlos pero siempre erraba en sus nuevos cuerpos , ella ha separado a miles de parejas a lo largo del tiempo ustedes principalmente ; la ultima vez fue Okami y Sousuke esta desquiciada por que siempre repite patrones asesina a Yumiko —Señaló a Naruto— y Jiro—Ahora a Sasuke —Termina por suicidarse o trata de atacarla , al final los dos terminan muertos jamas pasan de los 30...

—Perdio la cordura-Afirmo Sasuke — Va directo a destruir ...destruirnos 

—Afirmativo pero el mundo ya no tiene tiempo , Sasuke Y Naruto lamento decirles que si en dos años no han nacido mas niños ya no nacerán mas . Neji del destino ya no ve mas nacimientos en los próximos 15 años solo un descenso abismal en la población si ahora son con trabajo menos de un billón de humanos , con las catástrofes que probablemente planea esta vez si se extinguirán 

—Sasuke me salvo cuando me conoció ¿Ella acaso...? -

—Lo mas probable , no se que forma haya adquirido , no creo que sea ingenua para conservar la misma siempre, sus cabellos eran blancos y largos , piel blanca resaltando sus ojos verdes -

-—Muchas gente se contradice , me dijeron unos que era mujer otros que hombre pero todos coincidieron en que tenia ojos verdes -

—Entonces ya los encontró , necesito que actúen normalmente ella estará actuando con sigilo , aun estamos tratando de entrar al mundo humano desee que ya no nos veneran es como si hubieran cerrado la llave a su mundo y como dije hay excepciones , miren su manos -Ambos obedecieron en ellas un pequeño hilo rojo se veía — Hay almas que han resistido y siguen encontrándose ,obviamente no lo saben pero Akina si, en su país hay una gran cantidad de parejas , su trabajo sera el siguiente los hilos que ella borro su etapa de maduración es el color rojo siempre ataca cuando esta en ese color , esas marcas son un poco de mi poder para que encuentren a su siguiente víctima pero sobre todo deben de fortalecer mas su lazo solo así nos podremos encontrar otra vez ...-

...  
...  
.

—¡Haga algo ya llevan mucho tiempo inconscientes! 

—Señor , en unas horas despertaran -

—¡Quien diablos se desmaya después de besarse!-

Sasuke conocía a la perfección esa voz , era mas que obvio que Itachi le estaba reclamando a alguien , de seguro ya había regresado de dejar a Deidara en su casa . Con pesades se incorporo llamando la atención de los presentes , Itachi se acercó rápidamente preguntándole si estaba bien a su lado vio a Naruto que apenas y abría sus ojos . Itachi le exigió al paramédico que lo revisara cuando sintio un ardor en su brazo instintivamente se alejo y fue cuando vio a una mujer de cabellos rosas y brillantes ojos verdes frente a el , Sasuke nunca había sentido tanto miedo de ver a alguien entonces recordó lo que Ino les dijo así que se tranquilo y se negó a que esa mujer los atendiera . Lo que mas le sorprendió ver como dos bolas peludas una naranja y otra negra se lanzaban al ataque contra la enfermera , siendo Itachi el que se disculpara y separara a las mascotas de la mujer

Unas horas después insistió a Itachi para que Naruto se quedará en su habitación .

—Es esa mujer ¿Cierto?—Pregunto Naruto acostado en su pecho 

—Nunca había sentido tanto miedo , me quemo la piel su tacto —Abrazo a Naruto aun mas — Le pregunte a Itachi si ella te había tocado , pero dijo que el otro paramedico te atendió. 

—Kurama y Jomei , saben que es mala la atacaron de inmediato cuando te quejaste . Hay Sasuke por que tuviste que enamorar a una diosa loca en el pasado "ttebayo — Dijo en tono de broma Naruto , Sasuke río quedito —Creerás que pese a su presencia no tengo miedo , es decir estoy contigo y me siento...

—Completo y fuerte -

—Si , eso ttebayo- 

—Duermete que tenemos trabajo para mañana.

Itachi desde la visita de los paramedicos tenia una sensación extraña en su pecho . Esa chica no le daba buena espina , mas cuando le dio un medicamento para Sasuke , curioso le dijo que si también debía darle a el rubio pero ella puso un cara extraña negando " El no importa " fue lo que dijo .  
Obviamente tiro esas pastillas por el escusado.

—Vieja loca.-

Ino se presentó en otros sueños , en ellos brevemente les hablaba de sus avences para que los dioses pudieran buscar a Akina por el mundo humano como les iba siendo posible , la rubia poco a poco les daba detalles sobre su vida pasada  
Un día Naruto comentó que como era posible que se defendieran de ella o incluso que pudieran escapar de sus garras , si solo eran simples humanos.

—Oh tranquilo que ya están protegidos temporalmente —Las figuras de Kurama y Jomei parecieron como humo —No les voy a decir su origen ,pero ellos nacieron para protegerlos .Kurama llego a ti Naruto cuando lo encontraste a las afueras del orfanato —El asintió impresionado —Y Jomei llegó cuando se conocieron , ellos ahora que conocen la esencia y olor de Akina los pueden alertar , fue bueno que la atacaran ese día que se desmayaron -

—¿Siempre fueron especiales? —Pregunto confundido Sasuke pues Jomei muchas veces lo desobedece y se sigue haciendo del baño en los sillones- 

—Ellos tienen un propósito , pero sus habilidades son limitadas —le contesto a Sasuke pero este seguía con su semblante serio —También tienen uso de razón...

—Entonces a ese gato le gusta fastidiarme

—Tal vez asi sea — dijo divertido Ino

...

Itachi se encontraba con un cerrajero que terminaba de hacer cambios a su chapa de la llave , la joven pareja iba llegando extrañados por la acción del mayor , que en cuanto los vio le entrego una llaves .

—¿Y esto es porque...? —Dijo Sasuke extrañado 

—Tranquilos solo es cuestión de ...moda , son las llaves de la puerta pricipla , de tu habitación , mi a habitación , la extra y el baño —Los metió a la casa —Tambien hice que instalarán cámaras de seguridad en la sala , cocina y la entrada . Yyyyy... —Les enseño un pequeño salero-

—Compraste un salero —Hablo Sasuke en un tono gracioso -

—Es un micrófono y salero — Dijo mientras se ponía en medio y los abrazaba por los hombros —Solo es la moda y también por que hay alguien que nos deja su basura y caca de perro 

—Itachi pusiste todo esto ¿Por que alguien todo deja la basura ?-

—Siempre fui sobre protector contigo —Itachi se separó y se dirigió a la cocina—Hoy haré ramen ¿Por cierto Naruto cuando te mudas? 

—La próxima semana 

—Bien a si los cuido a los dos —Dijo para ponerse a preparar la cena "Esa mujer , por que insistira en ver a Sasuke "

—¿Siempre fue así "ttebayo? 

—Bienvenido a la familia

...

La relación de Sasuke y Naruto comenzó a fortalecerse mas , muchas veces terminaban peleando por tonterías pero todo terminaba con alguno de ellos admitiendo que exageraron las cosas . Y desde que Ino les dijo lo de sus mascotas siempre los llevaban a todos lados .

—Me da pena informarle a Ino lo de siempre —Naruto se encontraba sobre Sasuke en su habitación -

—No tienes por que ya recorrimos todo lo que pudimos y estuvo a nuestro alcance , esa loca corto cuanto hilo pudo y los que encontramos son color azul , aun les falta un poco ya veras como solucionaremos todo Usuratonkachi .

—Me perturba que esa mujer no de rastros , ni huellas . Algo trama Sasuke

—No pienses en eso , mejor vamos ah ...—Dijo posicionándose sobre Naruto comenzando a besar su cuello 

Naruto pese a estar sonrojado abrazo a Sasuke dejándose besar , pero después su cerebro proceso algo —Eh-eh Sasuke , condón...

Sasuke al separarse lo miro serio —No sabia que te podía embarazar ...

—Ya , enserio —Naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke término cediendo

—Tu ganas , pero espero que cuando regrese ya este preparado todo -

Cuando Sasuke salio , el rubio sonrojado comenzó a prepararse . 

Pero Sasuke al llegar a la farmacia mas cercana se encontró con algo con la paramedico de la otra vez , quiso correr al momento de verla pero la mujer lo abordo astutamente .   
—Soy Haruno Sakura , te atendí la otra vez que te desmayaste con tu ...amigo -

—Asi que bueno gracias yo me voy . Y no es mi amigo es mi novio 

—Lo que tu digas Sasuke —Dijo mientras lo comenzaba a seguir

—¿Como sabes..?

—Cuando te atendí le pregunte a tu hermano —La mujer se le acercó mas —Si tu gustas podemos hacernos amigos , yo sentí una gran conexión cuando nos vimos 

—No gracias , soy feliz asi—Sasuke comenzó a caminar mas rápido cuando la mujer lo giro bruscamente para quedar enfrente 

—Hay Sasuke-kun , yo creo que debes de considerar las cosas

Naruto comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento , detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para vestirse rápidamente y llamar a Sasuke por teléfono . El rubio comenzó a actuar raro , miedo , ira , asco todo en conjunto mientras las 3 llamada Sasuke no le contestó . Sus mascotas lo notaron , Naruto miro a Jomei y los tres salieron disparados corriendo a la farmacia mas cercana . Justo unas cuadras mas adelante Sasuke se veía visiblemente desorientado mientras una mujer lo jalaba del brazo insistentemente con una sonrisa en el rostro . Kurama y Jomei corrieron mas rápido , saltando el gato rasguño a la mujer y Kurama comenzó a mordisquear su pierna .

El rubio llegó justo a tiempo cuando Sasuke se desplomo en sus brazos .  
El gato y el zorro se posicionaron frente a el y Sasuke mientras la mujer corrio con un pie y brazo sangrando. Naruto presto atención hasta que se alejo lo suficiente.

Sasuke despertó tras unas horas de sueño , alzo su mirada y vio la mirada brillosa de Naruto apunto de llorar . Toco su mejilla mientras le susurro que estaba bien , tranquilizo a Naruto hasta que dejo de actuar de manera ansiosa .

Kurama y Jomei dormían pegados a la puerta de la habitación .   
Y Naruto y Sasuke se terminaron uniendo.

—Me sentí tan impotente de que ...osea ella es una diosa , literal . No creí que la tendría frente a frente , si ella hubiera querido me hubiera matado frente a ti -

—Lo se , pero llegaste con nuestras armas peludas -

—Es cierto! —grito exaltando a Sasuke — Se supone que es una diosa ¿no? Y Ino dijo que era aprendiz de la diosa de Sanación yo supongo que ella debía ser inmune a los ataques de un gato común .

—Jomei no es un gato común según Ino , pero entiendo tu punto -

—Es que Sasuke ella , ella sangró mucho su brazo y no decir su pierna ...

—Naruto , no quiero tratarte como una princesa pero tu o yo , prefiero no exponer te a ti ya escuchaste antes siempre ella te asesina con violencia y mi alma no lo soporta . Soy débil , soy como Jiro ,Hiroto , Satsuki , Hayato , Raiden , Charasuke , Shinra , Taro , Yasu , Aoi , Sara ...—A ese paso los ojos de Naruto ya soltaban pequeña lágrimas . Y como si fuera arte de magia cada nombre que Sasuke nombraba veía cada rostro correspondiente a esa reencarnación — ...Sousuke 

— Yumiko , Nagisa , Kanra , Hotaru , Kai , Menma , Yuki , Camile , Aiko , Naruko , Rose ...— Naruto se acerco aun mas a el — Okami . Ellos también son frágiles , pero se sintieron capaces de todo junto a ti , tuvieron miedo al momento de... Pero sabían que nos reencontraríamos "ttebayo

—Entonces ...

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe . No nos rendiremos 

Ellos reconocieron de inmediato el lugar . Nuevamente tenían a Ino frente a ellos pero ahora estaban mas personas .

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —Ino casi se les abalanzó encima— Tuvieron una gran conexión !Recordaron sus antiguos yo's! 

—Fue extraño pero —Ellos afianzaron su agarre de manos— nos sentimos bien.

—Me alegro ellos son Sai mi esposo , Shikamaru mi amigo , Tsunade y Kakashi antiguos maestros de Akina . Ellos están aquí por que ya podemos entrar al mundo mortal ... Hinata ella al fin pudo crear otro pergamino pese a su ceguera —Naruto y Sasuke solo asintieron 

—Asi que directo al grano —Comenzo a hablar el chico llamado Shikamaru— Akina asumimos que esta ya muy ida ... Probablemente solo en su mente este " Destruir lo que queda de las almas gemelas" ya no le importa si se queda con Sasuke o no ella solo repite una y otra vez lo que viene haciendo de miles de años , por lo que fingir que Sasuke la quiere repentinamente seria en vano . Ahora yo propongo que "ella crea" que tiene fácil asesinar a Naruto , obviamente el estará a salvo , Sai puede crear un clon de el con su tinta tal vez si rompemos un poco su patrón puede estar un poco con la guardia baja ahí suponiendo que ira por Sasuke ...

>Kurama y Jomei estarán alerta , Neji y Kiba desde aquí les darán un esencia diferente para que ella no los identifique , Tsunade y Kakashi atacaran y Sai sera un apoyo extra ... Y bien se,que Ino le dio parte de su poder para identificar los hilos ¿No es así? En caso de que nos equivoquemos ustedes señalaron dos hilos por madurar , bueno en este caso sera aun mas arriesgado actuar por lo que ,Sasuke necesitaré que tu y tus mascotas ayuden a la pareja a protegerse . Ino tiene el poder de meterse por escasos segundo en la mente de su oponente serán segundos cruciales para que los saques de escena y ejecutemos el mismo plan.

—Naruto tiene algo que decirles —dijo Sasuke acercando a su novio

—Ella justo ayer quiso llevarse a Sasuke , pero cuando trato de hacer algo Jomei y Kurama la atacaron y ella sangró así que suponí que ella esta débil

—Y estas en lo correcto , si sangró mucho quiere decir que su regeneración es lenta , y si tardo en asimilar las cosas sus reflejos ya no son tan buenos como antes . —Dijo Kakashi mientras Tsunade tomaba turno para hablar 

—Ella no estaba apta para el poder que le robo a Ino , obviamente gasto y gasto poder en cortar hilos , y viajar como así por el mundo nunca pudo controlarlo del todo ... Si esa herida aun esta fresca , tenemos que Movernos mas rápido .-

...

Sasuke le informo a su hermano que iba a salir lejos y que no lo esperará , Itachi extrañamente lo dejo ir sin un pero , por lo que ahora Sasuke se encontraba en un parque con Naruto , traían en una transposdora a Kurama y a Jomei .

Kakashi se encontraba a lo lejos junto a una pareja que venia de visita a la ciudad , que según Sasuke y Naruto su hilo ya tenia un ligero toque de carmín . 

Jomei soltó un maullido dando la señal de que Akina estaba cerca.Era hora de comenzar el plan.

—Eres tan insoportable !

—Dijo la divina garza aquí presente!

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir llamando la atención de muchos , Akina sonrió para sus adentros al ver como Sasuke golpeo a Naruto y se alejo . Siguió al rubio hasta que este llego a un puente .

—Esto sera tan divertido 

—Creo que ya no me ama , el ... El parece otro desde que esa mujer ...—Sin embargo el joven no pudo terminar pues fue empujado desde ese puente , Akina río como loca y desaprecio rápidamente pensando que podía matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro , pues ya había divisado a la próxima pareja a madurar su hilo .

Camino entre las personas que ignoraban su presencia , ella ahora era invisible para los humanos , llego frente a la pareja cuando un gato se le abalanzo al rostro y los humanos presentes desparecieron , dejando así solo a la pareja y personas que ella no reconocía .

—Akina —Dijo una voz a sus espalda 

—Maestra— Fue cuando las demás personas revelaron su identidad , ella sonrió con cinismo —Sensei , Sai viejo amigo 

Tsunade fue la primera en atacar comenzando con un serié de combinaciones de golpes a la cara y patadas , tanteaba el terreno y sonrió cuando vio el esfuerzo que hacia Akina para esquivar cada ataqué . Sin embargo la ahora pelirosada sacó un pequeño cuchillo que con un solo roce a la mejilla de Tsunade la paralizo recibiendo un gran golpe al rostro que la envió metros atrás .

—La alumna supero a la maestra , veneno de Aoda , la serpiente favorita de Orochimaru —Tsunade solo pudo maldecir su suerte , su amigo hace siglos le había comentado que Aoda había sido atacada , rastros de veneno en su laboratorio encontro

Kakashi comenzó a apoyar a Tsunade , imitando cada movimiento de la chica , sin embargo al momento de tratar de acertarle un golpe la chica le escupió algo rostro de Kakashi , cubriéndose con las manos tratando de quitárselo . Akina solo corto levemente la mano para que Kakashi cayera petrificado , ella volteo lentamente a ver a Sai —¿Quieres ventaja ?

Akina comenzó a acercarse lentamente cuando sintio un ligero mareo , vio como la figura de Sai se derretía lentamente —Maldicion—Susurro cuando dedujo que el dolor que sintio en un parte de su cuello era por su pequeño cuchillo usado en su contra -

—Tu soberbia siempre te gano , tu visión siempre fue limitada . Nunca viste los hilos de los títeres —Susurro Sai en oído antes de que ella cayera en el asfalto , segundos antes Sai pudo ubicar las pequeñas cuchillas que traía consigo creando un pequeño hilo logro sacar una 

Sasuke dejo de proteger a la pareja junto a Kurama , pues Jomei había desparecido . Sai arrinconó a Akina apretando su cuello lentamente .

-Casi me arebatas al amor de mi vida , a mi luz , causaste un desastre , no esperes piedad -

Ella le sonrió -Yo puedo curar a Ino , le devolveré parte de su poder si tu...

—No —Una voz resonó detrás de ellos , Akina sintio sus piernas paralizarse aun mas por lo que veia que por el veneno , Sai no aflojo el agarre pero se sorprendió de ver a ...

—Jiro—Dijo con ilusión Akina - 

El sonrió y le palmeo la espalda a Sai —Jomei ...

—¿Que? —Sai ahora estaba confundido

—Ino no se quedo débil por que quiso , Apenas tuvo oportunidad me mando a este mundo como un pequeño gato tarde años en tomar forma . Ahora Sasuke me dio permiso de entrar a su cuerpo y el poder que Ino le ha dado —Comenzo a hacer posiciones de manos — Yo Jiró Uchiha , en nombre de la diosa del amor es momento de que te esfumes de este mundo —  
Toco el pecho de la mujer —Dicen que la gente usa erróneamente el hecho de que el corazón es órgano , le dan mas importancia que al alma . El alma que puede reencarnar y es la esencia misma , me temo informarte que tu solo tienes órganos en tu interior -

Y sin más Akina se esfumo , dejando así deshabitado el cuerpo de aquella chica pelirosada . Sai término por soltarla , Kakashi y Tsunade apenas y se podían mover Sai corrió a ayudarlos . Mientras Jiró se quedo viendo a una dirección , dirección donde venia corriendo Naruto con Kurama .

—Fue bueno verte otra vez — La imagen de Jiró se esfumo igual dejando a Sasuke ahí parado — Por eso ese gato era tan apegado a Naruto...—Su novio llego finamente frente a el abrazándolo -

Un sensación de calides comienza a llenar el ambiente y es cuando Naruto comienza a ver , muchos hilos enredados por todos lados .

—Lo poco que se puede salvar —Susurro Tsunade a sus espaldas —Gracias por todo , Kurama ven tenemos que irnos —Llamo al animalito con sus manos donde Salto de inmediato 

—¿Que ? El ...el ¿Es tuyo? - 

—En realidad Naruto , el es un viejo amigo tuyo - 

Y sin mas ella también se esfumo , solo Sai quedo para agradecerles .— Gracias , les deseo una vida prospera y larga — Y entonces desapareció

—Asi que ...una eternidad contigo he teme 

—Si , estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo —Lo beso —Pero ...mi antepasado me hizo gastar mucho dinero en el , eso si fue extraño me encariñe conmigo mismo ¿Que hare con tanta cosa de gato?

—Podemos comprar un gato normal -

—Hmp y un zorro para que le haga compañía -

El mundo tardará en acomodarse , los humanos en volver a creer en algo , pero en algo si estaban seguros Sasuke y Naruto . Ellos siempre le serian devotos a una diosa rubia .  
La diosa que los unió para siempre.

Fin.

Me gustaría saber su opinión en los comentarios ^^ 

La canción del principio es "Queen of mean" .

También hay detallitos . Que luego mencionaré como extra.  
Gracias por leer.

Editado el 09/05/2020


End file.
